Electron mobility is an important parameter to control in field effect transistors (FETs), especially for scaled devices where having a high mobility channel is considered to be the preferred option for scaled technology at the 7 nanometer node, and beyond. The issue of integrating different substrate material for n-channel FETs and p-channel FETs however becomes even more challenging when migrating to nanowire channel-based devices for maintaining electrostatics. To date, no effective way exists to make different nanowire channel materials altogether for use in a common device.
Thus, techniques for forming hybrid nanowires (i.e., nanowires formed from different materials) at a scaled pitch would be desirable.